


Critical Analysis, or: Judal's Confused Boner

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu criticizes Judal’s taste in porn, and then panders to it. Modern AU which I conceived of as taking place in a college dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical Analysis, or: Judal's Confused Boner

“Are you  _trying_  to be unsexy?  I really think you’re trying to be unsexy.”

Judal has  _complaints_  about Hakuryuu’s current bedroom behavior.   Bad sex is simply not the norm for them.  Neither is quiet sex.  Yet here they are, Judal with three slick fingers in Hakuryuu’s ass, stroking the inside of him in a way Judal knows— and can very clearly  _see—_ turns Hakuryuu on, only the boy hasn’t made so much as a peep the whole time.  It’s the sort of radio silence that Judal hasn’t experienced with the younger man since they first started fucking; Hakuryuu would over-think  _everything_ back then. 

It’s with an irate sigh that Judal pulls his fingers out of Hakuryuu because  _honestly_ , he’d be better off using that hand on himself if Hakuryuu’s really so unenthused. 

All the same Judal keeps his place between Hakuryuu’s spread legs, shooting the boy a disgruntled look as he asks, “Seriously what’s  _up_  with you tonight?  You’re bein’ passive as fuck, it’s freaky.”

Hakuryuu rolls his eyes at the question but he takes his time answering it, fidgeting and shifting to prop himself up on his elbows before he goes on. 

“…Earlier,” he starts, pausing again as though he’s not sure he wouldn’t rather just continue on being a cold fish.  “You left your porn up and running on your laptop.  I saw it when I came back.”

“That’s all?”  Judal asks, more than a little surprised.  “What, are you mad I watch it or something?”

“Hardly,” Hakuryuu scoffs, and his look of derision says he really means it.  But his eyes turn away after a moment, his face carefully arranged into a neutral mask that, nonetheless, can’t resist the faint tint of pink that comes to his cheeks. 

“Then what’s the problem here!” Judal’s cry is equal parts frustrated and annoyed.  Why does talking to Hakuryuu always feels like pulling teeth? 

Defensive, Hakuryuu turns his face away before asking, “Are you honestly turned on by that kind of talk?”

Judal’s jaw drops.  “Are you—are you  _criticizing_ my taste in porn?  Now.  In bed.”

“Well it was a little contrived.”

“My fucking God Ryuu, you little shit—“

Hakuryuu’s expression is pure judgment and his voice completely monotone as he says, “Oh Judal, I need your big cock in me right now.  Please fuck my tight boy hole, please, I need it.”

Silence falls hard between them as Judal’s eyes grow wide with shock and his breath catches.  To hear any of that from Hakuryuu is, in a word, unexpected.  To hear it said without any inflection whatsoever is completely off-putting.

Only, it isn’t. 

“You’re actually hard.”  The disbelief in Hakuryuu’s voice is palpable. He lets himself fall back into the pillows again and repeats, “You’re  _actually_  hard.”

“Fuck if I know why,” Judal insists, even as he frantically grabs a condom off the nightstand and rolls it on with a bit less care than he should.  “Your delivery was shitty.”

“Should I try again?” Hakuryuu asks, his tone wry.  He splays his thighs just a little wider all the same, and squirms down when he feels the tip of Judal’s cock at his entrance.  “Please put it inside me, I want you to fuck me  _real_  hard, need you to fuck me senseless—.”

“Shut  _up_ ,” Judal commands through grit teeth, burying himself in the slick heat of Hakuryuu just a  _tad_  more forcefully than he meant to—but well, Hakuryuu  _did_  ask for it. 

For a moment, the younger boy loses his composure, squeezing his eyes shut as he inhales sharply.  This doesn’t last for long though and after a few seconds Hakuryuu continues, his voice only a little shaky (and entirely too convincing) as he says, “Ah, I can feel your huge cock rubbing against my insides.  It’s—it’s so good.  More.”

Judal could swear that being turned on has never been so  _confusing_  before. Of course he thinks Hakuryuu’s attractive, even and perhaps  _especially_  when his struggle to maintain a calm façade shows on his face with increasing clarity as his self-control dissolves.  But instead of being reduced to flushed cheeks and fluttering lashes, an amused smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth even as it keeps moving to form those damnable  _words_ , his voice calm as can be. 

It’s his tone though—that ridiculous, mocking monotone—that drives Judal to roughness, that makes his fingers dig hard into the untanned skin of Hakuryuu’s hips, manhandling him until he’s bent almost double. Then,  _then_  Hakuryuu can hardly find the air to breathe, every inhale sharp and every exhale a gasp or whine, forced out of him by Judal’s brutal thrusts.

That’s when Hakuryuu gives up on his teasing and allows himself to simply  _fall_ , fall into the sensation of rough hands and teeth, of breathlessness and the obscene sounds of skin hitting skin.  Judal can feel the growing tightness around him, can see how Hakuryuu’s fingers claw uselessly into the bed sheets and knows Hakuryuu’s close. 

So he does the only thing he can think to: he wraps his fingers around the base of Hakuryuu’s cock just a little  _too_  tightly, and stops moving. 

“Wha—“ Hakuryuu looks nearly lost without the sensation, disoriented by the sudden stillness. 

“Finish what you started,” Judal demands, “Finish what you started and I’ll let you come.”

“You—you’ve got to be kidding—“ Hakuryuu begins, but stops abruptly when Judal begins to move again, his strokes short, quick and unsatisfying for both of them. 

“Not kidding,” Judal replies though gritted teeth; self-control was never his forte. “If you’re gonna play games, play ‘til the end.”

Finally a blush, a radiant almost violent red blush, overtakes Hakuryuu’s face and his lips might even be trembling a bit as he mutters quietly, “Please let me come.”

“Huh?  Can’t hear you,”  Judal teases, and maybe it’s because it took so long to get Hakuryuu to this point, but Judal is suddenly  _very_  committed to making sure Hakuryuu sees this ridiculous play through.

“I— _please_ , I need to come, please let me— _ahn!_ ”

“Shit,” Judal curses under his breath as he releases Hakuryuu’s cock, both hands instead moving to grab his thighs and shove them back, so much so that only his shoulders are pressed into the bed, his knees securely hooked over Judal’s arms. “ _Shit_ , you wanna come off my cock?  After hardly bein’ touched?  Then do it Ryuu, do it  _now_.”

And Hakuryuu does unravel right then, his whole body thrumming, wringing down on Judal so tight and so hot that it’s nearly painful when he comes as well, buried deep in Hakuryuu’s ass and staring, entranced, by the drop of Hakuryuu’s own cum which had hit his face just next to his beauty mark. 

They’re shivery after that, shivery and far too tired to disentangle. So instead they lay against each other, their bodies hot and sticky and sore and sated. 

“I still can’t believe you got off to that,” Hakuryuu says, his disbelief sounding almost like wonder in his drowsy, post-coital haze.   

“You and me both,” Judal agrees, “Most confusing boner of my life.”

Hakuryuu scoffs, “I can guess why.”

“Mhm,” Judal hums, and looks up to meet Hakuryuu’s eyes. “Let’s do that again sometime.”

“What the  _hell_  Judal,” Hakuryuu  murmurs with a longsuffering glance at the ceiling. 

But that’s not a ‘no,’ so Judal just grins against the boy’s neck, and lets himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
